Les sauvages
by Aijounokoto
Summary: Dans une petite ville de campagne, le seul lycée des environs, Muimi School, accueille bien des événements aussi bien étrange que dramatique, obligeant certains à s'enfoncer dans la solitude et le complexe de l'adolescence, d'autres à grandir plus vite, ou encore certains à se questionner sur soi et sur l'avenir. Suivez l'aventure de nombreux adolescents en quête identitaire !


**[ **_Bonsoir bonsoir ! \o/_

_Je vous présente une petite fanfiction que j'ai décidé d'écrire quand je suis bloquée sur l'autre. J'ai décidé de me lancer le défi d'écrire une school fic !_

_Celle-ci pourrait cependant parraître un peu différente de ce qu'on a l'habitude de lire, d'après ce que j'ai lu jusque là. Mon but est atteindre une certaine originalité en touchant au dur passage de l'adolescence à l'âge adulte et à l'inocence des jeunes gens, tout en y incluant des romances que j'espères inatendues (sauf pour certaines peut être) et le sujet d'amitié (l'idée m'est venu en regardant le film Naruto Shippuuden Road to Ninja, en particulier l'épisode épilogue 311)._

_Je tiens cependant à préciser qu'il y aura aussi bien de l'hétéro que du yaoi (première fois que j'en rédige) alors les lecteurs qui n'apprécies guère le yaoi, passez votre chemin, bien que ce ne soit qu'une partie de ce que j'ai en tête._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et espère que cela pourrait plaire ! :) _**]**

_" Salut p'tit frère ! C'est Kankurou. Bon ba tu réponds pas, tant pis, bon anniversaire quand même ! T'as déjà dix-huit ans quoi... C'est cool ! Bon, faut que j'te laisse Yiyi me les casse pour passer à table, me rappelle pas j'serais surement couché. ... AH ! J'oubliais, change de portable le tiens crains à mort ! Tu reçois jamais les sms, Temari t'en a envoyé un, elle m'a appelé en furi parce qu'il s'envoyait pas, alors de sa part, un autre bon anniversaire ! A la prochaine ! _"

Alors que le son du téléphone passait de la voix de son frère à de longs bips interminables, Gaara se permit de lancer un long soupire. _Tu parles d'une famille..._ pensait-il alors en éteignant la machine pour être tranquille et fermant la porte du frigo sans rien avoir prit à l'intérieur. Finalement la faim n'était plus au rendez-vous, et Gaara se contentait d'aller s'allonger dans son lit après avoir éteint toutes les lumières de l'appartement. Seul une lueur persistait, sa veilleuse, qu'il ne pourait jamais éteindre, qui le sauvait quelque peu de l'obscurité de la nuit : la lune. Celle-ci était pleine en ce soir de ses dix-huit ans, qui aurait été un moment de fête s'il avait eu ne serait-ce qu'un membre de sa famille présent ou un seul ami.

En ne quittant pas l'extérieur des yeux, le jeune homme se remémora sa discussion avec son père, qui fut la raison pour laquelle il était venu habiter seul près de son lycée où il y était pour sa dernière année. En fait de discussion, ce fut cet homme distant et froid qui lui donnait l'ordre de quitter domicile. Ses deux autres enfants partis faire leur vie chacun de leur côté, il n'avait aucunement l'envie de rester avec l'enfant source de sa souffrance quotidienne. Gaara se sentait comme un monstre continuellement dans cette maison lourde d'atmosphère, et n'avait qu'une hâte : vivre seul. Et son rêve se réalisa. Son seul rêve. Si seulement pouvait-elle être là, cette vie si difficile à subir chaque jour aurait évoluée bien différemment. Si sa mère n'avait pas donner son dernier souffle ce jour là, peut être aurait-il été aimé et entouré comme jamais il n'aurait pu se l'imaginer. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas, et Gaara se sentait destiné à autant de solitude, portant le fardeau d'être accusé de la mort de sa propre maman, cette même maman qui, prononçant ses derniers mots, exprimait son amour envers tous ses enfants et son mari. Ce même mari, ce papa qui n'en était plus un. Terriblement heurté par la mort de sa femme à la naissance de son troisième enfant, c'était comme s'il avait été incapable de le lui pardonner. C'était comme si, malgré tous ses efforts durant l'enfance de son nouveau fils, il avait échoué à l'aimer. Il devenait alors distant avec ses enfants, et n'osait plus regarder son fils dans les yeux.

Sa soeur, Temari, ne s'était jamais plainte de la situation. Etant la plus grande et d'un fort caractère, elle ne montrait aucune faiblesse et redressait ses frères quand il le fallait. C'était elle qui s'occupait de son plus jeune frère alors qu'il n'avait que quelques mois. Mais étant la plus âgée, et la plus ambitieuse, elle partie bien vite à l'étranger faire des études de commerce international. Elle trouvait finalement son travail en entreprise, et ne revenait que très peu, accompagnée de ses collègues de travail pour rendre visite à des clients. Temari vivait une nouvelle vie, et s'était constituée une sorte de famille chaleureuse au sein de son travail.

De l'autre côté, il y avait Kankurou, qui n'osait jamais approcher son petit frère après qu'il ait maintes fois refusé de jouer avec lui lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Ils n'avaient que deux ans de différence, mais le manque d'amour de ses parents et le fait qu'on lui rappelait constament les circonstances de sa naissance l'avaient rendu tout aussi froid et distant envers le reste de la petite famille, qui s'était brisée en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait. Kankurou était alors déterminé à partir dès sa majorité voyager. Désormais, il avait commencé à fonder sa petite famille à l'autre bout du pays où il travaillait en tant que menuisier de qualité, et venait tout juste de devenir père d'une petite fille dont Gaara n'avait jamais vu le visage.

Pour cause, le seul contact qu'il avait avec sa famille était avec son frère de temps à autre sur son répondeur. D'un autre côté, Temari n'envoyait que quelques mails, et tout ceci était censé combler le vide que l'absence paternelle dont il aurait eu tant besoin qui persistait. Il avait fallut qu'il grandisse dans l'idée qu'il fallait qu'il reste de glace pour ne plus être blessé comme étant tout jeune. Il avait fallut qu'il soit incapable de se mêler aux autres et qu'il s'enfonce dans la solitude un peu plus chaque jour.

Voilà ce à quoi la vie du jeune homme se résumait, et c'était la réflexion qu'il se faisait en tentant de trouver le sommeil. Mais comme à son habitude, il ne put dormir que très peu. Il avait ainsi décidé de s'offrir son propre cadeau d'anniversaire : ce jour-là, il sécha les cours.

**[ **_Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je pense pouvoir être régulière sur cette fiction, et vous propose un chapitre par semaine sauf période d'examens en mai-juin ! ^^ A la prochaine !_

_**PS :**__ Ceci n'était qu'une sorte de prologue, les prochains chapitres seront bien sûr plus long._ **]**


End file.
